Forever
by PewDiePie-APH-Fan
Summary: GerIta. Germany has known Italy for almost a century. They've been dating for 3 years. What happens when Germany tells Italy they cant be together anymore? My first Fanfic ever so critisism is needed please! Rated T because I think it fits.


GerIta-Forever

Germany walked down the hall of his exceptionally large house, his lover's hand in his own. He looked down to said lover, marveling for what seemed to be the millionth time at his beautiful, perfect, chestnut hair. It reminded him so much of chocolate, once even tasting it just to make sure it wasn't. On the rare occasions his eyes opened, he marveled them too. They were the most elegant chocolate brown, with little hints and specks of mahogany. They seemed to hold a depth of uncountable emotions, especially happiness, which made Germany's heart flutter each and every time Italy's eyes decided to show themselves. Those amazing moments were the times when he remembered why he fell in love in the first place. He fell so deeply in love, he could never let him go, not even these many years they've known each other. There weren't enough words in English, German or Italian combined to express how much he loved his little Italy.

He contently squeezed Italy's slightly, continuing his treck to his, no, their room. He heard a slight "Beh," come from he partner, bringing a small smile to his face.

Germany closed his eyes, savoring the moment as best he could before continuing walking. He heard his heavy footfalls echo around the gargantuan hallway system, Italy's light and graceful ones drowned out.

As they approached their door, the lump in Germany's throat grew and his hands started sweating. He separated his and his lover's hands, attempting to hide his nerves.

Italy was the first to brake the silence.

"Beh, Germany are you okay?" He asked in what, in Germany's opinion, was the cutest and most innocent voice possible for mankind.

"Mmm... Ja of course," Germany hummed nervously, not really even believing himself.

"Beh, okay~"

Sometimes his obliviousness was a blessing.

Germany slowly and hesitantly opened the door to the bedroom ahead, slowly leading Italy inside. He sat him down on the bed, allowing Italy to sit comfortably on the queen sized mattress. Germany walked around the other side, climbing on so he was facing him.

They both sat crisscross-applesauce on the bed, Italy's eyes fluttering open slightly, meeting Germany's gaze and making his heart skip a beat.

Germany reached over and grabbed Italy's hand, treading their fingers back together. Italy smiled cutely, his eyes laughing the laughs that didn't fall from his perfect, thin lips.

Germany took a deep breath, attempting to obliterate the stupid lump blocking his throat. He finally opened his mouth, staring Italy directly in the eyes.

"Italy..." He started.

"Si?" The other replied quietly.

"We've been... Dating... For awhile now, Ja?"

It had been three years...

"Si..."

"Well... I need to tell you something very serious, Feliciano,"

Italy gasped slightly at his real name being used but nodded his head.

Germany took one last deep breath, his eyes faltering, as he said the next seven words that would change things forever.

"I... Can't be your boyfriend any more," He finally whispered out, his breath hitching in his lungs.

Italy's heart seemed to stop, his usually excited dark brown eyes full of tears.

"N-no... Germany...you... YOU CAN'T!" The Italian yelled, grabbing Germany around the midsection. Germany's shirt soon had many dark coloured marks on it from Italy's tears. "I need you Germany..." His voice was now none over a whisper.

Germany shook his head, pulling Italy away and setting him in his original position across from him, his own eyes almost tearing up themselves.

"Germany..." Italy muttered quietly, "You can't do this to me... I love you... Ti amo..."

Germany shook his head again, grabbing Italy by the shoulders, moving forward so that he was kneeling right in front of him on the bed, staring into the now wide open eyes of the Italian.

"I..." Germany's voice trailed off.

"I get it... You don't love me anymore."

"Th-that's not true..."

Germany slowly pulled his body up, bringing only one knee with him.

He took another giant, shaking breath before reaching into his pocket and slowly bringing out a small black box.

Italy stifled a gasp as Germany opened the box to reveal a silver ring with two small sky blue gems on either side of one large darker blue gem, sparkling in the lighting.

Germany looked the Italian in the eyes once again, before muttering more words.

"I cant be your boyfriend if I'm your husband. Bitte, willst du mich heiraten? Per favore, mi vuoi sposare?" He asked in both his and Italy's language.

Italy's eyes flooded over again, but thus time in pure happiness. He nodded his head many times, looking like his head would separate at any moment. Germany lost count at two thousand.

"Si! One hundred THOUSAND times Si!" Italy gushed, leaping foreword and tackling Germany, "Si I will marry you... Ludwig," He whispered before pressing his lips to the German's, the kiss possessing more passion than any other of the many kisses they'd shared.

Germany kissed back, all his thoughts out the window except for one, 'He said yes'.

The kiss was finally broken by the blond, his blue eyes on the brown counterparts.

"I will always love you, Feliciano Vargas, no matter what happens," Germany mutters.

"Forever?" Italy inquires.

"Forever".

THE END


End file.
